


我偏爱明亮的眼睛

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun





	我偏爱明亮的眼睛

_Im Changkyun / Yoo Kihyun_

-

刘基贤不确定过于敏锐算不算一件好事。

他站在门口，没有缘由地屏住呼吸，就那么站了一会儿，发觉这样的自己有些愚蠢，又试着长长地舒气，意图把不安感像气球一样放掉。门那头安静得出奇，他转身走去了厨房，再次回来的时候手里多了一杯水和几颗药丸，因为双手不得空，只好弓起身子用肘部将门把手压下。他想起李玟赫曾形容他是帝企鹅，“为了孵蛋可以几个月低头颔首不吃不喝”，他问那跟我有什么关系，李玟赫凑过来，声音细到听不太清，他说，不觉得和每天睡前看着任昌均的你很像吗。那时刘基贤没有回答，现在依然没有，任何回答都会被解读为承认。

房间很暗，只有李玟赫那侧开着灯，滑着手机的人抬起眼看了看他，又朝另一边努努嘴，手握成拳头放在面前，做了个咳嗽的姿势。刘基贤把水杯放在柜上，平静地点头，表示他明白了，一切在他意料之中——任昌均今天睡得很早，而且睡得不怎么样。他走过去拍了拍床上窝成一团的人，敦促他起床把药吃了。叫醒任昌均不需要费太大的劲，这很好，“好”指的不是他本身睡眠浅这件事，而是能够尽早把他从模糊而煎熬的假眠中拽出来，对双方而言都是宽慰，不同意义上的。

刘基贤自知他的语气没有节目里那么温柔，但小孩的症状表现也没有节目里那么做作，他在看不见的天秤上估量来估量去，得出的结论是大家扯平了。万事万物遵循守恒法则，任昌均光着身子玩游戏时连打几个喷嚏，又咳了一阵子，于是损失掉许多白细胞以及珍贵的几小时睡眠，而他因此得到了刘基贤所付出的夹杂着责备与关切的矛盾情绪。

“我不进来，你是不是这次也打算硬扛过去？”

任昌均偏过头咳了两声，然后咧着嘴说，“怎么会，我还能逃得过哥的眼睛吗？”

刘基贤不太明白他的忍耐从何而来，他曾用贫瘠的想象力去思考，也许是以色列的烈日当空，也许是光州一排排整齐高大的银杏树木，也许是环绕波士顿的季风洋流。想象力止于对主观意识的判断，刘基贤越来越难分辨他到底在忍耐抑或逞强，毋庸置疑的是，不论哪一种，任昌均都做得很出色，好在刘基贤还拥有只针对于他的敏锐。

就像刚打完眉钉的那段时间里，他说不痛，刘基贤是不相信的。吃饭途中任昌均用无名指指腹蹭了蹭眉尾，刘基贤没有拆穿，他知道小孩会说只是头发扫过觉得痒，他会说眼睛上方的小疹子是后青春期的荷尔蒙所致，连脱掉卫衣前悄悄咬住下嘴皮的动作都可以被解释成无法适应突来的寒意。但泛红的一小块皮肤迟迟没有消退，且大有扩散的趋势，任昌均在浴室里看镜子里的自己，和身后抱臂看着他的刘基贤，双双放弃再去构想什么借口，它们合情不合理。

“觉得痛就不要忍着。”刘基贤拿来棉签蘸了碘酒给他消毒，任昌均皱紧眉头，止不住地倒吸凉气。

“哥没有听过一句话吗？”上完舒缓的药膏之后他才又恢复嬉皮笑脸，“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒……”

刘基贤骂他中二病，拍了拍他的脑袋，不轻不重地，被打断的任昌均便倾身去堵刘基贤的嘴唇。怕碰到刚刚擦完药的伤口，刘基贤只能向左偏头，平常接吻他习惯往右，所以两人的姿势别扭，看上去像新手打出的绳结，还需要投入大量的练习。

说不准是谁的舌尖先离开谁的齿关，时间差细微到可能要以毫秒来计算。他们默契地到此为止，任昌均说，再继续下去好像比较危险，然后转身离开浴室。刘基贤点头，他不知道自己为什么要在他走之后点头。

刘基贤会对自己行使的直觉感到不确定，因为它并非无差别作用于所有人，它属于特定行为，对象单一，且总是将事态引入更加复杂的方向。

那天晚上他没有遵循坚持了很久的习惯，因为觉得不合时宜，睁着眼睛度过前半夜，后来打算去冰箱里拿水喝，下楼梯时又变了主意，循着走廊尽头门缝的光拐进卫生间，没有原因，不是种种举动都蕴含着直接动机。

空气中满是年轻且兴奋的男孩味道，靠在墙角的人停下手中机械性的动作，抬眼去看他，用了比平常更久的时间聚焦。汗水让他的眉钉看起来更加闪亮，棉质短袖紧贴在身上，轮廓足以塞进一场春日里蠢蠢欲动的梦。

那时刘基贤才发现，任昌均早就已经不是小孩子了。他像藤条凌厉而迅速地拔节，催化那份成熟的复合剂涉及多种变量，刘基贤不敢去计算自己在其中的占比，他害怕一个值不对等，所有环节都会分崩离析。但他推开门的时候，也刚好推倒了第一张多米诺骨牌。

刘基贤走过去，按住他窘迫地想要拉上裤链的手。他半跪了下来，低头亲了口男孩发育成熟的性器，那一刻决心和仪式感都变成花架子，用不着，和内裤一样被他不留颜面地扯掉。一切只受制于人的欲望本能，他感受到口腔里包裹着的异物渐渐受热膨胀，液体顺着合不拢的嘴角流下来，一部分打湿他的下巴与颈窝，一部分滴在了地板上。

给人口交是第一次，包含在那个夜晚众多的第一次里。刘基贤学着生涩地吞吐，但他没有电影情节可以效仿，他的指腹艰难地着力在任昌均的大腿内侧，像被缠进繁杂的缎带里，缎带又浸润着血与蜜，在此之前他从不知道男孩子那里的皮肤会如此柔软。他抬头看任昌均，任昌均也在看他，眼里是堂皇、愧疚和忍耐，却无一例外全都被情欲渲染。真好，他想，其实他不在意任昌均的忍耐从何而来，他只是不喜欢他逞强的姿态。

任昌均颤抖着向他伸出手，刘基贤的下颚开始发酸，漂亮的线条随着越来越艰难的进出而僵硬，这不应该。他开始呜咽，从满满当当的口中挤出含混的音节，像四处散落的记忆碎片，提醒任昌均他在错误地使用刘基贤的一切：牙齿、喉舌及建立在直觉之上的溺爱。歉意和快感纠结，他只能反复抚摸刘基贤泛红的耳朵，指尖划过后颈上修剪整齐的绒毛，以此代替做不到的亲吻。

“哥……”

他的呼喊单一而破碎，听上去和看上去都仿佛某种发怒的野生动物。即使手指插进了刘基贤的发间，也没能缓解任昌均愈发汹涌的躁动，他不敢用力，怕摘下一朵不该摘下的花，怕清晰明了的这一刻被他冰凉的掌心雾化。

刘基贤打了个颤，不知道是因为他叫他的名字，还是因为那个物体多次顶到他喉咙深处的息肉，他忍住不适，用舌尖摩擦皱褶，牙齿轻轻啃咬渗出液体的端口，那时候任昌均急忙推开了他，低吼和精液一样，失去大脑的控制。刘基贤知道他不想射在自己嘴里，虽然他告诉他忍不住也没关系。

那之后刘基贤背过身自己用手解决，任昌均去亲吻他的手掌，而刘基贤的吻像蝴蝶落在任昌均的眼睑上。无数个夜晚被那一个夜晚同化，套用着同一个公式，思路与过程相仿。所以刘基贤知道今晚任昌均也在等，等一个吻像蝴蝶落在他的眼睑上，那是属于他的指令，告诉他可以去重新感知现实的重力。

END


End file.
